Violet Beauregarde
as Violet Beauregarde]] '''Violet Beauregarde '''is a character in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the Musical. Role Violet is the third Golden Ticket winner, and resides in Hollywood, California. She is a "wannabe" celebrity who has become famous for doing absolutely nothing but chew gum. She has her own Reality TV Show, Perfume line, and a chain of boutiques all over the world. She hopes that she can get exposure from the media because she found the Golden Ticket, and longs to be the biggest celebrity there ever was. Violet is indeed a great rapper when singing the "Double bubble duchess and queen of pop". On the day of the tour, Violet sports a sparkly/sequined, purple track suit, hoop earrings, and a sparkly blue backpack. In the factory, Violet insults Mr. Wonka upon meeting him, insisting that she is there to win and nothing more. She is rude, loud and obnoxious to all of the other guests. In Wonka's Iventing Room, Violet proclaims that Wonka's Everlasting Gobstopper "sucks" and that she wants to chew. Wonka Produces a sample of one of his latest inventions, Gastromolecular Unicellulose Mouthmosh (AKA G.U.M.), which contains all of the flavoring sensations of a full three-course dinner from 1979! Unable to resist, Violet pops the strip of gum in her mouth and begins to chew. She tastes such flavors as tomato soup, roast chicken, potatoes and gravy, fizzy orange, and cheese and crackers. All the while, Wonka warns Violet that the gum is not ready yet and that she must spit it out before it gets to the pudding. Violet does not listen and reaches the pudding....Blueberry Pie. then Violets hips and thighs start to get bigger Mr B suddenly yells Wonka what the whats happening to her violet looks down at herself and starts screaming as she gets bigger and bluer the oompa loompas break out into a song and name Violet juicy violet who is screaming runs behind a machine and then is lifted up on a platform as a full blueberry get me down Violet yells at her father to get her down but he is too busy tying to profit from her new size the oompa loompas continue singing then Violet screams then there is a bang and violet explodes in a shower of purple glitter and blueberry goo Violet's ultimate fate is unknown but it is strongly impiled that her remains would be sold at her own boutique's Appearances Violet appears in the following songs *"The Double Bubble Duchess" *"Queen of Pop" *"It Must be Believed to be Seen" *"Strike That! Reverse It!" *"Simply Second Nature" *"Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop" *"Juicy!" Portrayals Original West End *India Ria Amarteifio *Adrianna Bertola *Jade Johnson *Mya Olaye Current West End *Asha Banks *Miriam Nyarko *Liani Samuel Former West End * Rhianna Dorris (May 2014–May 2015) * Lauren Halil (November 2013–November 2014) * Sophie Naglik (May 2014–May 2015) * Armani Hall (May 2015–April 2016) * Shaniquah Notice-Morris (October 2015–April 2016) Category:West End characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Presumed Deceased